[unreadable] [unreadable] The long-term objective of this project is to protect public health by enhancing communication and scientific exchange between Environmental Health Sciences and Green Chemistry. These two emerging fields of science collectively promise to have a significant and growing impact on public health. The degree to which these two fields are able to communicate across disciplinary boundaries will not only impact each field's efficacy, but will better advance their mutual goal of building the scientific base for an economy which has human health impact at its core. [unreadable] [unreadable] Environmental health sciences are illustrating the many intricate and subtle ways in which chemicals interfere with biological systems, including human health. Green chemistry is designing molecules, and ultimately industrial materials, which are inherently benign to human and environmental health. [unreadable] [unreadable] Yet until very recently, there has been little direct communication between the two fields. Each has its own journals, scientific meetings and communications targeting its own membership. Yet each increasingly depends upon information and insights from the other. Environmental health provides information essential for green molecular design. Green chemistry provides new chemical solutions to systemic health problems. In recent years, individuals from both disciplines have begun to initiate working relationships. This process needs to be systematized and broadened to fully capitalize upon direct exchange between the two disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aim of this project is to build a network of leaders from the two sciences that will deliberately enhance communications and cooperation across their two fields. Advancing Green Chemistry's (AGC) research design and methods to achieve this include holding a working meeting at the Beckman Conference Center at the University of California at Irvine. The meeting will consist of two parts: a public forum to introduce the two fields to a wide audience, and a private working session among the scientists to design a series of communications tools and strategies to link the fields. Following the meeting AGC will produce an article suitable for publication in a scientific journal, outlining opportunities for federal and state government investment in these scientific fields. After the meeting AGC will also build and launch on-line communications tools to aid cooperation across the sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]